Gwen Grayson
Gwendoline "Gwen" Grayson, formerly known as Susan "Sue" Tenny, also known as the villainous Royal Pain, is the primary antagonist of the 2005 Disney live-action movie Sky High. She is Will Stronghold's ex-girlfriend. Background Originally, Gwen Grayson was known as Sue Tenny, a girl who was born with technopathic powers that allowed her to control technology with her mind. She was often called the "weird" student at Sky High, at the time the Commander and Jetstream (Will Stronghold's parents) were students of the same school. She was always called the "Mad Scientist" and "Science Geek" by the other students, as nobody could understand what a "technopath" was at the time. However, she was in fact a brilliant schoolgirl who invented the Pacifier, but despite her unique abilities and special powers, she was underestimated by the school and therefore made a sidekick. Outraged and jealous by this, she hatched a plan to destroy Sky High and replace with her own academy for supervillains by turning everyone into babies and raising them to be supervillains. Sue was later unmasked teaching supervillains at the school without the teachers' knowledge. She was then defeated by the two Strongholds. During the fight, the Pacifier exploded while she was still holding it, and many presumed her to be dead. However, the Pacifier had turned her into a baby, and she was taken away and raised by Stitches, adopting the name of Gwen Grayson, and started plotting her revenge against the Strongholds. Personality Gwen seems to have a nasty temper because her minion Stitches always tends to do something that annoys her. When she chokes him, he always cried "Uncle! Uncle!". She also seems to have manipulated the bullies, Speed and Lash, along with the cheerleader Penny Lent. Gwen is also intelligent, being able to invent the Pacifier alone. She is very narcissistic and seduction is only second key to her. Physical appearance To all appearances, Gwen is an average teen with long, dark brown hair. She is tall and slender and has blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing pink outfits, though in one scene she is wearing a white T-shirt and in another she is wearing a red dress. As Royal Pain, her armor has a Medieval style to it. Her helmet reflects this style as well and it is colored gold and black. She also wears a black cape. Powers and Abilities *'Technopathy:' Gwen is a technopath. She can control any kind of technology at will with her mind. Appearances ''Sky High'' A few years after her adoption by Stitches, Gwen Grayson becomes Student Body President of Sky High, with three cohorts: Lash, Speed and Penny. She welcomes the new students, including the Stronghold's son Will Stronghold, who is amongst them. She knows full well that Will is attracted to her, and spends a lot of time with him, even asking him to the School Homecoming dance. She later devises a plan by bringing a huge party to his house and tricking him into taking her into the Stronghold's super lair, where while they share a kiss, Speed steals the Pacifier, that the Commander had kept as a trophy. After being rude to Layla and telling Will that he should hang with her friends instead of his former "losers," Will dumps Gwen as his date to the dance and ends his relationship with her. Later at the Dance, Gwen reveals herself to the crowd as arch-villain Royal Pain, which surprises the Commander, as he always thought of Royal Pain being male. Stitches hands her the Pacifier, and she turns all the heroes, teachers and staff into babies. From there, they load all of them into seats to be transported to the bus (though Gwen was irritated that Stitches was giving her broad instructions on what restraint to pinch). Will Stronghold hears the speech she gives the baby Commander of her past, and apologizes to her, thinking that she is talking about her mother, but is shocked to find that she is the same person his parents fought years ago. The two engage in a fierce battle, with Will emerging victorious by tossing her into the air and breaking her armored helmet. Royal Pain tries one last trick by detonating an electric bomb that stops the school from floating, but Will and his friends save the school from crashing. At the end, it is revealed that Royal Pain and her cohorts are in prison, with the villain begging to be put in solitary confinement. Trivia *Interestingly, Gwen's last name, Grayson, is the same as Dick Grayson, the DC comics superhero known as Nightwing (also a former Robin). Gallery Screenshots Royal Pain 3.png|Royal Pain revealed Royal Pain 4.png|Royal Pain with Stitches Royal Pain 5.png|Royal Pain firing The Pacifier Royal Pain 7.png|Royal Pain sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9278.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 11.15.27 AM.png Gwen Grayson.JPG|Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain unconscious sky-high.jpg royal-pain-stitches-aka-jim-rash-sky-high-2005-BPNJCN.jpg RP&Stitches.jpg 134.jpg Sky High 131.jpg sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-6303.jpg sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Gwen and Will's first kiss Other Shots Royal Pain Logo.jpg|Royal Pain's computer logo RP&Stitches.jpg Royal-pain-stitches-aka-jim-rash-sky-high-2005-BPNJCN.jpg GWEN.jpg Gwen.jpg Gwen Grayson.jpg|Gwen on the first day of school. Sky High 125.jpg Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Geniuses Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Sky High characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Students Category:Disney characters